candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 18/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 52 | previous = 17/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 19/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 40,000 | moves = 18 }} Difficulty *The odd shape of the board and the placement of the jelly makes it difficult to complete this in just 18 moves. Moreover, there is one more colour added compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The jellies are worth 40,000 points 20 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 40,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *During moon struck, there are just four colours, which makes it much easier to clear the jellies. *Make sure the moon scale stays balanced throughout the level. *Go for wrapped candy + striped candy combinations if possible to boost your score and to clear the jellies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 45,000 points for two stars and an additional 70,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 30.77% (85,000 - 65,000) points / 65,000 points x 100% = 30.769% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 29.41% (110,000 - 85,000) points / 85,000 points x 100% = 29.412% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the two star target score in this level. This can make it hard to reach even with 2 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *An extra colour makes it difficult to sustain cascades. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 18 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for 3 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 16 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 18.75% 3 moves / 16 moves x 100% = 18.75% of the counterpart in Reality has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Moreover, some of the double jellies would have been cleared before the moon struck, decreasing the possibility of huge point cascades. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour negates this advantage. Strategy *Work around the centre and bottom portions of the board to cause cascades at the top of the board. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. *This is the only level in Dreamworld where the number of moves is equal to the number of the level. Reality has level 50. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 18 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 18 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 18 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels with more moves than in Reality Category:Easy levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart